


Engwith

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Never Far from the Queen [12]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen, PoE Inktober, ancient Engwith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: He watched others go, and yet for the first time there is… not fear, no, but anxiety all the same.





	Engwith

**Author's Note:**

> (PoE inktober, prompt 16: Engwith)

He watched others go through the process, knows how flawless it is, and yet for the first time there is… not fear, no, but anxiety all the same. This is their queen; _his_ queen. But the risk is necessary, and it is her right to still rule them, to exchange one adra throne for another. Who is he to deny her that?

There is little he can do now but wait… Still, more than nothing. Thaos kneels before his queen one last time, bowing his head respectfully, low enough to hide his face – but he leaves his soul open. Not that she needs to read it to know of his admiration.

The hem of Woedica’s robe brushes his knees as she approaches. She puts a finger under his chin and tilts his head up, looking into his eyes. “I did not expect _you_ would be worried,” she remarks, gesturing at him to get up.

He does, pondering on the answer. “There is much at stake, my queen,” he says cautiously. It is not a lie; simply a more subtle phrasing of his thoughts. A slip which, hopefully, can be forgiven.

The sudden wave of longing is so overwhelming it almost physically hurts. Surprised, Thaos realises that he does not want to lose her so soon… But that is selfish, a reason no one would accept. Besides, she has never been _his_ , and even if she remained a mortal, she never would. He knew that when he accepted her favour. How foolish, to regret what has never been possible, nor would be…

“There is only one way.” Her voice is cold and sharp like the soul-reaping wind, and reaches just as deep.

“I am aware,” he replies dutifully.

Woedica takes a step towards him, lifting her hand to his face. Her fingers brush across his mouth, and his lips tingle as he recalls her bites and kisses so vividly it stuns him.

“Rejoice, my favourite,” she says, so close that he can feel her warm breath on his skin just before she moves away. “From now on, _we_ will be Engwith.”


End file.
